Endoluminal graft prostheses adapted to be placed in a lumen in the vicinity of a branch lumen are typically used, for example, in the treatment of abdominal aortic aneurysms (AAAs). Once placed, such prostheses may experience changing lumen morphology. More specifically, a prosthesis deployed for treatment of an AAA may be subjected to downward forces, thereby causing the prosthesis to migrate distally (away from the heart).
Accordingly, there remains a need for a prosthesis suitable for placement in a lumen, in the vicinity of a branch lumen, that improves fixation and resists migration.